


homecoming // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Peter takes you to homecoming, and it goes better than expected.





	homecoming // peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> gosh, i fell in love with tom holland/peter parker once i watched the movie. so i just kinda had to write some stuff for him.

She looked in the mirror for the hundredth time that night, maybe even thousandth time that night. She shouldn’t have been this nervous, she had known Peter for years. She was so nervous, and yet, it was just Peter. But that was the thing that got her, Peter. Him and his dorky grin, his oh so beautiful chocolate eyes, and his slightly curly hair that was always messed up from him running his hands through it. She always had a crush on Peter, and she felt so stupid for it. Falling in love with your best friend? How cliche. Her thoughts were interrupted by the light, yet loud chime of the doorbell. 

“Coming!” She yelped, checking herself over, once, twice, thrice. She ran to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Peter was absolutely handsome. He had on a black tuxedo, and his hair was somewhat slicked back.

“O-Oh wow, You look- Wow. Stunning.” He stammered, his entire face tinted in pink. 

“Thanks, you look amazing.” She replied, her face pink as well. 

“I- I uh, made this for you,” He smiles sheepishly, handing her a small corsage. 

“It’s beautiful… Thank you,” She grins back, putting it atop her wrist.

“It might be beautiful, but it’s not as beautiful as you.” He blushed when she gives him a small kiss on the cheek, his face redder than a tomato. 

“You are too much, Peter Parker.” She giggles, smiling brightly at him.

The duo walked through the gym doors of Midtown Science, hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. Peter noticed Ned and waved him over. 

“Hey dude! It’s about time you two got together,” He smiled at the two, his face full of sincerity. “Everyone knew about your obvious liking for each other,” At that, Ned wiggled his eyebrows. “Just seems you two didn't notice it fast enough.” He chuckled gingerly then waved at someone behind the two. 

“What’s up nerds? Oh wait, are you two a thing?” Michelle asks from behind Peter.

“U-Uh, yeah. Heh.” Peter face flushed brightly as he faced Michelle. 

“It’s about time, man everyone was just waiting for it.” She says to them, then looks at Ned. 

“Snack raid?” Michelle asks him, smiling when he nods his head eagerly. Michelle and Ned hurried to the table, talking to each other and laughing. 

“Wanna dance?” She asks, turning to Peter. His felt the heat rising in his cheeks.  
“Of course.” He grinned widely, placing his hands on her waist as she placed hers around his neck. 

Together, the duo swayed to the slow music, staring into each other’s eyes watching the colorful lights dance on their skin. Both of them took in the others features, each thinking about how lucky they are to be with each other. Soon enough, they began to move closer together, ever so slowly closing the gap between them. Closer, closer, closer. Noses touched. Closer, closer, closer. Foreheads touched. Closer, oh so closer- Lips brushed against each other, slowly gripping onto each other. The kiss was filled with passion and love as Peter moved his hands up to her face, cradling her in his hands gently, as if afraid of a small touch shattering her. Her hands moved up, running through Peter's soft locks. 

Breaking from the kiss, they both giggled. Their faces full of color, eyes lit up with love, and hands interlocked as they grinned. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Peter.”


End file.
